Perdre
by Pandora-Dn
Summary: " Ma douce Rosier… savais-tu que les cactus avaient une fleur ? Au milieu des pics, se cache un cœur. Tu es un cactus. Et sache que je n'abandonnerais pas. J'aurais toujours la force d'attendre que tu m'ouvres ton coeur. "
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici ma** première fanfiction** sur Harry Potter, mais surtout ma première fiction que j'ose publier sur ce site.

Tout d'abord, je dois avouée être anxieuse, étant donnée que je comptais la publier une fois qu'elle serait terminée. Malheureusement, après avoir écrit quelques chapitres déjà, je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas où j'allais. Suis-je en train de foncer droit dans un mur, ou suis-je sur la bonne voie ? Telle est la question.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de commencer à publier mes écrits dés maintenant, en espérant que les lecteurs qui daigneront s'y arrêter pour y jeter un oeil penseront à me laisser une petite review... Je tiens à dire que la seule chose qui pourra m'aider à avancer et mieux, à **progresser,** sera** vos critiques**, appréciatives comme plus dépréciatives. J'ai réellement besoin de **votre ressenti** concernant ma plume et mon histoire, et je vous remercierais mille fois si vous pouviez m'aider dans le domaine de l'écriture de cette façon !

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que **la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, étant issus de l'oeuvre de JK ROWLING. **Seuls certains personnages, les OC, sont les fruits de mon imagination, en espérant qu'ils seront crédibles à vos yeux.

De même, excusez-moi pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez retrouver ci-et-là, moi-même je déteste ça et je fais des efforts pour les limiter !

Enfin, je m'excuse pour les premiers chapitres qui risqueront d'être courts, pour le premier du moins que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois déjà et que je n'ai réussi à allonger. Ainsi que pour le prologue qui est court lui aussi, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de long qui risquait de dévoiler l'histoire en elle-même dès le début. (A prendre en compte que ce prologue, reflète en fait la fin de la fiction. L'histoire sera donc basée sur les événements antérieurs à ce prologue).

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Perdre**

**Prologue**

Le ciel d'une amère couleur acier dans lequel ses yeux et ses songes se perdaient à présent lui arracha le cœur une seconde fois tant il lui rappelait les yeux gris et insondables de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle avait beau essayer de crier son nom, de hurler de douleur, seul un misérable gémissement plaintif se brisa dans le silence et ajouta une nouvelle note mortelle en ce lieu. Mort si bien représentée par la marque des ténèbres qui planait au-dessus des cadavres immobiles, harassés, ensanglantés.

Elle parvint à tendre la main vers son corps inerte, et de ses doigts brûlés par le froid et la souffrance, elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux, des spasmes lui triturant la gorge, des larmes se déversant sur son visage meurtri.

Alors qu'elle se vidait de ses forces et de ses sanglots, le ciel se couvrit d'un épais nuage blanc et de la neige se mit à tomber. Les flocons glacés lui mordaient la peau, se mêlaient à ses larmes en une parfaite symbiose de froideur et de désespoir.

_Elle haïssait la neige. Lui, l'adorait._

_Elle rejetait la main qu'il lui tendait. Lui, n'avait pas abandonné tant il était borné._

_Elle était infiniment seule. Lui, avait su lui réchauffer le cœur._

_Elle était égoïste. Lui, ne pensait qu'au bien de tous ceux qu'il estimait._

_Elle était lâche. Lui, portait à merveille les couleurs rouge et or de sa maison._

_Mais étaient-ils réellement différents ? Au fond, n'étaient-ils pas plus semblables qu'elle ne voulait le croire ?_

**Il aimait la vie. Elle, elle les avaient conduits vers la mort.**

* * *

**Briseis Black : **Bonsoir ! Je suis ravie de ton passage et de la petite attention de par ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Moi aussi, je me balade souvent dans la rubrique Sirius Black/OC, Sirius étant mon personnage préféré.. j'affectionne particulièrement les fictions sur lui ^o^. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je connais ce poème, je suis tombée dessus il y a quelques années et je l'avais beaucoup apprécié. Et en faisant le plan de ma fiction, il m'est revenu en tête. J'avoue donc m'en être inspirée en l'adaptant cependant à ma façon haha^^. Merci de ton passage et d'avoir laissé ta trace (ma première review, je suis contente!), et à très bientôt, je l'espère ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Ah !

Une petite chose que j'ai oublié de préciser dans mon bla-bla précédent le prologue ; cette fiction sera certes basée sur une histoire d'amour, mais il faut également prendre en compte le contexte de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, le personnage principal (OC, Cassiopée Rosier) étant issue d'une famille de Sang-pur dont certains membres sont des partisans du Mage Noir.

J'aurais donc également besoin de vos avis concernant l'atmosphère de la fiction, bien que ce premier chapitre ne met pas vraiment en évidence (si ce n'est pas du tout...) ce côté sombre. Il apparaîtra au fil des chapitres, en même tant que l'évolution du personnage principal !

Voilà, je pense avoir dit le principal, je vous laisse donc l'accès au premier chapitre qui peut paraître un peu court.. Ah, je tiens également à préciser que j'ai horreur d'écrire les premiers chapitres, je peux même ajouter qu'il s'agit d'une hantise pour moi car je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris. Mais ceci doit être le cas d'un certain nombre d'auteurs, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Résumé : **_" __Ma douce Rosier… _

_Savais-tu que les cactus avaient une fleur ?_

_Au milieu des pics, se cache un cœur._

_Tu es un cactus._

_Et sache que je n'abandonnerais pas._

_J'aurais toujours la force d'attendre que tu m'ouvres ton coeur. " _

* * *

**Perdre**

**Chapitre Un**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**_La Lionne sort les crocs !_**

_C'est ce que nous pouvons affirmer du scandale engendré par la septième année Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, qui a – volontairement ? – attiré l'attention sur elle hier après-midi._

_Une rage occasionnée par une mauvaise note ? Le stress des ASPIC'S qui monte subitement ? Ou un certain nombre de points ayant été retirés à sa maison ?_

_Laissez-moi vous mettre dans la confidence rien de tout cela, si ce n'est qu'une amourette entre James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et Holly Dawkins, sixième année de Poufsouffle pourtant très discrète. Que vient faire Evans là-dedans ? C'est là que je vous attends au tournant._

_La Gryffondor aurait sauvagement attaqué la Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards. Consciente et honteuse de son acte prémédité ? Il semblerait bien…_

_Cependant, un détail semble ne pas coller ; qui à Poudlard, n'est pas au courant de la haine profonde que voue Lily Evans pour James Potter ? Cette haine ne serait-elle en réalité qu'une couverture, noyant ses sentiments envers le jeune homme si adulé de la gente féminine de cette école ? Auquel cas, la raison de s'en prendre à sa nouvelle conquête ne serait on-ne-peut-plus claire. – Ah ! La jalousie… –_

_Et comme dans tout duel, un vainqueur subsiste. Si Evans a éprouvé la satisfaction d'envoyer sa rivale à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas en dire moins de Dawkins lorsque l'on sait que Potter se trouve en ce moment même à son chevet._

_Pendant que le Blaireau danse, la Lionne fulmine._

Une jeune fille dont l'uniforme était de couleur vert et argent reposa le journal sur la table, un micro-sourire amusé au bord des lèvres, et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle pouvait y voir Evans, le teint cramoisi, fuir les regards des curieux qui comme elle, venaient de dévorer l'article du Journal de l'école. Murmures, exclamations et rires se mêlaient, et s'intensifièrent lorsque la salle fut entièrement remplie. Certains la montraient du doigt, hilares, d'autres les ignoraient l'article et elle.

_Pauvre fille…_ la Serpentard qui venait de poser l'article avait presque pitié d'elle.

Celle-ci attrapa un morceau de Pudding et entreprit de le déguster, quand une présence, absente quelques secondes auparavant, retint sattention.

« Du grand Skeeter, déclara la personne qui venait d'arriver avant de poser à son tour son propre exemplaire du Journal tout en s'asseyant. Si j'étais Evans, j'irais vite me terrer là où personne ne songerait me trouver. Pas toi, Cassiopée ?

- Je n'en ai que faire…_ répondit Cassiopée, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde s'épancher à propos de la Gryffondor en question._

- Oh, je vois. Madame s'est une fois de plus levée du pied gauche. »

Cassiopée leva un regard dépréciateur vers son interlocutrice, laquelle répondit par un sourire éclatant qui agaça son amie. Les yeux de cette dernière, bien que noirs comme les ténèbres, trahissaient un amusement sans borne et une joie de vivre qu'elle seule possédait dans son entourage. Ses cheveux, attachés en une natte « épis-de-blé », étaient tout aussi noirs et quelques mèches « folles » encadraient son visage triangulaire et pâle, mis en valeur par une légère touche de blush rosé.

« Oh, voilà Potter.

- Vickie, _râla Cassiopée qui avait pour dernière envie de se faire remarquer,_ arrête de les fixer ainsi ! »

Vickie ne l'écouta pas et elle tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor qui furent bel et bien rejoints par James Potter, qui s'installa avec ses amis sans lâcher Evans du regard.

« Il en fait, une tête… »

Cassiopée se tourna à son tour vers la table des Gryffondor, la curiosité malgré tout présente. La Serpentard ne put analyser l'expression qu'il arborait, mais elle lui paraissait être douée d'un mélange de joie et de morosité. Tout le monde savait qu'il en pinçait pour Evans depuis des mois. Des années, même. Alors pourquoi tant de mélancolie se dessinait-elle sur son visage ?

La jeune fille croisa les yeux miel de Lupin, son ami, qui semblaient toujours sourire malgré la fatigue qui se remarquait facilement sur son visage. Un Gryffondor, lui sourire ? Ces types étaient décidément encore moins normaux qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette pensée lui arracha un rictus de dégout. Prétendre qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Potter et ses trois amis qui étaient tout aussi agaçants et grotesques que lui serait un euphémisme. Depuis ses premières années à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait les supporter, et leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans leur direction lui donnant la nausée. Potter, qui se prenait pour un véritable dieu – certaines autres filles de Poudlard le surnommant parfois Apollon, chose qui indignait la jeune fille tant l'exagération était grande – de par son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cassiopée eut un sourire mauvais à cette pensée, se rappelant la tête du jeune homme lorsque l'année précédente, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait été brillamment battue par celle de Serpentard, sa noble maison. L'expression de Black, le garçon à côté de lui n'était non plus à oublier, étant donné qu'il était Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Black… elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant donner de grandes accolades dans le dos de son meilleure ami, Potter. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable, à ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait osé quitter le manoir des Black l'année qui précédait, il semblait se comporter comme un héros protecteur des sorciers nés-moldus et ceci énervait au plus haut point Cassiopée. Il n'était qu'un traitre à son sang, aux yeux de la jeune fille. Une vermine.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent de nouveau sur Lupin, qui, contrairement à ses amis, mangeait en silence, un livre à la main. Il devait être le membre du trio qui la dérangeait le moins, ne se donnant pas en spectacle devant l'école toute entière, contrairement aux autres. Il semblait aimer la tranquillité, et il était rare qu'elle ne le vit pas perdus dans ses rêveries.

Enfin, c'est avec un regard dégouté qu'elle passa à Pettigrow. Combien de fois elle avait souhaité lui jeter un sort pouvant lui rendre le quart de la cellule grise qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce quatrième drôle de personnage venait faire avec les trois autres. Potter et Black étaient peut être exaspérants, Cassiopée devait avouer qu'ils étaient, tout comme Lupin, loin d'être mauvais en magie. Mais Pettigrow… elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour définir cette « inexplicable créature », surnom qu'elle et ses trois amies - Vickie, Lolita et Ella – avaient l'habitude de lui donner.

Un coup de coude asséné dans ses côtes lui fit renverser le jus d'orange qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Bon sang, Vickie ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention !? »

Sa vocifération fit tourner quelques têtes dans sa direction. Ces idiots n_e peuvent-ils pas se concentrer sur Evans ?_ pensa-t-elle, _je ne suis pas une bête de foire, contrairement à elle. _

« Cassiopée… Tu ne m'écoute pas, depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai toujours douté de tes goûts, en ce qui concerne les garçons,_ dit malicieusement Vickie avant d'enfourner un pancake._ Mais de là à fixer Pettigrow…

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Pettigrow ? Cet ignoble spécimen ? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Black, tant que tu y es !

- Hm oui, pourquoi pas… _acquiesça Vickie, à demi-rêveuse._ Il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas mal… pour des Gryffondor.

- Ils sont la plus grande vermine qui soit,_ crâcha Cassiopée._ »

Vickie leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra de nouveau sur ses pancakes qui s'empilaient dans son assiette. Un litre de sirop d'érable versé dessus, elle s'empara de sa fourchette et entreprit de les manger un par un.

_Mais comment est-il possible de manger autant_, se demanda Cassiopée, perplexe.

**~ o ~**

Une chaleur insoutenable emplissait la salle de cours et des gouttes perlaient sur le front de Cassiopée, lesquelles elle essuya d'un revers de la main, couverte de la manche de sa robe de sorcier noire. Elle lâcha un soupir dépité tandis qu'Ella, sa partenaire, se penchait sur le chaudron, la mine déconfite et le nez plissé. Ella, habituellement si raffinée et impeccable, et dont la robe était couverte de taches, gémissait de frustration à l'idée de garder sur elle cette infâme odeur de foie de chauve-souris. Celle-ci fixa son amie d'un air implorant, la grimace déformant son si beau visage de porcelaine, puis s'apitoya sur son sort.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu confié cette abonimable tâche !? _Gémit-elle, tentant de ne pas respirer l'immonde odeur_.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait d'autre ? _Demanda Cassiopée, sceptique._

- J'aurais pu mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron. »

Cassiopée ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et la laissa dans son manège qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle entreprit de continuer son labeur, qui consistait à découper avec soin la lavande, pour ensuite trancher en morceaux les champignons vénéneux sauteurs. Elle devait avouer que s'occuper du foie de chauve-souris nauséabond et du mucus de véracrasse – tâche confiée à Ella – n'était pas des plus agréables, surtout pour la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout faire à sa place. D'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas spécialement douée dans le domaine des _Potions_, contrairement à Vickie, avec qui elle aurait peut être due finalement faire équipe. En tant que rusée Serpentard, il était tout à fait normal et ingénieux de faire équipe avec les personnes les plus douées en la matière – à savoir Vickie et Rogue – et ainsi s'attirer en Optimal. Mais les lamentations bougonnes et inarticulées de la grande Ella Malefoy lui avaient fait revenir sur sa décision, ne souhaitant pas subir ses jérémiades outrées toute la journée. Quelle bonne amie était-elle…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre les champignons dans le chaudron, la couleur étrangement rouge sang de la potion l'interpella. Depuis quand cette potion tirait sur le rouge ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la paillasse d'Ella, où le foie avait disparu.

« Bon sang, Ella ! Il fallait ajouter les champignons avant le foie !_ S'écria Cassiopée, avant de se saisir la tête entre les mains, de peur du résultat._ Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois !

- Avant ou après, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien y changer ? _Répliqua Ella, un brin hautaine._

- Cela risque de changer pas mal de choses, Miss Malefoy,_ déclara une voix masculine et rocailleuse derrière elles. _»

Elles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au Professeur Slughorn, qui afficha un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

« Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas le temps de recommencer, vous devrez donc continuer celle-ci. Bonne chance mesdemoiselles »

Le ton cynique employé par le professeur Slughorn agaça encore plus Cassiopée, qui jeta une œillade courroucée à Ella. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiète pour la potion sinon pour sa robe et ses cheveux blonds maculés de bavures. Elle attira ainsi l'attention des autres élèves, de Serdaigle, qui l'observaient tantôt amusés, tantôt dégoutés. Dans le sens où la Malefoy détestait cette matière et le clamait haut et fort, il était compréhensible que les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle. Elle n'était après tout pas obligée de la poursuivre en cette septième et dernière année, qui était de plus à réussir avec les examens qui l'attendaient. S'évertuer à poursuivre une matière que l'on n'appréciait pas, et dans laquelle nous étions de plus médiocres, était effectivement inapproprié et pas aussi réfléchi qu'un Serpentard le prétendrait. Non pas qu'Ella n'était pas intelligente, caractéristique principale de sa noble maison - elle était peut être justement bien plus Serpentard que beaucoup d'autres -, mais garder Potions pour ses ASPIC était loin d'être une bonne idée. Cassiopée eut une boule au ventre. Et si, pour les ASPIC, la potion à faire était en duo ? Et si elle se retrouvait avec elle ? Elle ne sentait pas du tout cette idée.

S'apprêtant à continuer la potion avec découragement, Cassiopée se stoppa lorsqu'un morceau de papier apparut devant elle. Le sort de lévitation qui l'avait emporté jusqu'à sa paillasse s'estompa et elle le déplia, levant ensuite la tête vers Vickie qui lui offrit un clin d'œil discret.

Sur le papier était indiqué de quelle façon continuer cette potion sans aboutir à un résultat désastreux, et Cassiopée la remercia intérieurement. Avoir la petite-fille de Slughorn pour amie n'avait décidément pas de prix, et cela lui permit ce jour-là d'à peu près s'en sortir.

**~ o ~**

Dans la salle commune de la maison Serpentard qui était habituellement plus ou moins calme, un groupe de filles de cinquième année discutaient sans la moindre parcelle de discrétion depuis une demi-heure déjà, et des commentaires cassants ainsi que des rires narquois fusaient. Le sujet de ces filles étaient évidemment le même que presque tous les élèves depuis la parution du nouvel article du Journal de l'Ecole depuis la matinée même le triangle amoureux que formaient Evans, Potter et Dawkins. Cassiopée et Vickie observèrent Ella qui tournait en rond dans la salle, et se jetèrent un regard étonné.

« Mais quand vont-ils donc cesser de parler d'Evans !? »

Le timbre contrarié qu'employait Ella révélait une certaine jalousie déplacée. La si grande, ô combien respectée Ella Malefoy était-elle envieuse d'une simple née-moldu ? Cassiopée esquissa un sourire.

Ella rejeta en arrière ses cheveux platine, gardant une mèche à la main qu'elle lissait et déplissait, signe que ses amies avaient appris à reconnaître entre tous en ces années passées à partager son dortoir elle était anxieuse.

« Te voir faire ainsi les cent pas me donne la migraine,_ déclara la dernière de leurs amies qui venait d'arriver et qu'elles n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître malgré ses cheveux étrangement verts. _

- Par merlin, Lolita chérie ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? _S'enquit Ella, délaissant sa mèche de cheveux pour s'occuper de ceux de Lolita._ C'est… dégoutant.

- Cadeau de la part de Greengrass, la cousine de Cassiopée, _ricana la dénommée Lolita d'un air mauvais avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de notre salle commune._ Elle a dû penser que le vert m'irait bien au teint.

- J'aurais une discussion avec Cloé, _déclara Cassiopée, fatiguée des gamineries de sa peste de cousine et de ses amies._

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas,_ railla Lolita,_ je m'habitue déjà à cette nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Elle est sublime. »

Cassiopée détailla Lolita et elle ne pût que comprendre l'acharnement qu'avait ces filles envers elle Lolita n'était pas seulement une Sang-mêlée dont le seul parent lui restant était sa mère moldue. Elle était également l'une des personnes les plus belles qu'elle connaissait, et le nombre de fille la jalousant au sein même de cette école lui était impossible à énumérer. Elle-même, parfois, en la regardant, se sentait une boule naître dans la gorge, et une étrange envie de lui jeter une panoplie de sorts d'enlaidissement la démangeait. Elle appréciait beaucoup Lolita. Mais elle n'éprouvait étonnamment aucune honte à ce désir, étant loin d'être la seule à le ressentir. Elle pouvait même ajouter qu'aucune fille ne se sentait l'égale de Lolita en ce qui concerne leur apparence physique. Aucune, excepté Ella Malefoy, dont le narcissisme et l'égo démesuré la laissaient en course.

Toutes deux possédaient une masse de magnifiques cheveux blond, bien que la couleur différaient tandis qu'Ella était dotée de la longue chevelure platine propre aux Malefoy, Lolita était munie d'un carré mi- long et droit d'un blond caramel, qui faisait tant ressortir ses yeux de félin vert émeraude et soulignait un visage ovale et fin, aux lignes gracieuses. Sa peau légèrement hâlée rivalisait avec le teint rosé à la perfection d'Ella. Deux poupées, voilà ce qui se tenait devant elle. Elle, Cassiopée Rosier, atteignant tout juste le mètre soixante-cinq, dont le visage qui oscillait entre une forme ronde et ovale était empreint d'un teint si pâle. Dont les cheveux châtain étaient longs et lisses, ne possédant ainsi ni les extraordinaires boucles de Vickie, ni la docilité de ceux d'Ella. Dont la frange, un peu longue, lui tombait dans les yeux, qui étaient sa seule fierté. Des yeux bleus, d'un bleu si clair que certains les comparaient presque à la couleur translucide de l'eau. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle, comme ses deux amies. Ni même jolie. Elle se sentait banale. Tout bonnement banale.

« La jalousie engendre des actes irréfléchis…_ murmura Ella tout en aidant Lolita à nettoyer les dégâts._

- De quelle jalousie parle-t-on ! _S'esclaffa Lolita avec ironie_, je préfèrerais de loin être normale qu'avoir ce fichu sang de Vélane dans les veines. »

- Ne crache pas sur ce que tu as,_ trancha Cassiopée de façon catégorique._ Sans ça, tu serais probablement le bouc-émissaire de la maison en son entier.

- Rogue n'est ni un canon de beauté, ni un sang-pur, et pourtant… il est respecté,_ riposta-t-elle._

- Rogue en voit de toutes les couleurs à cause des Gryffondor,_ le défendit Vickie sans lever la tête de son livre._ Il est uniquement respecté de son petit groupe, là… Lestrange, Wilkes, Travers et compagnie.

- Tu es bien sympathique avec lui,_ dit Lolita, cynique._ Quand je pense que monsieur n'est pas un Sang-pur, tout comme moi, et qu'il ose me regarder de travers lorsque je passe non loin de lui.

- C'est Severus Rogue,_ lui rappela Cassopiée dans un sourire rassurant_. Au fait, Ella, dis-moi… pourquoi parles-tu de jalousie alors que toi-même tu pestais contre Evans il y a environ dix minutes ? »

La remarque fit tressaillir la jeune fille qui baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler ses joues, qui prirent une teinte plus rose que d'ordinaire. Avait-on touché un point sensible ? Et, alors que Cassiopée croyait qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre à sa question, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle commença, un peu hésitante

« C'est que… je trouve Evans bête. Affreusement bête, même. Cela fait des années que Potter lui court désespérément après, et cette idiote le repousse à la moindre occasion. Vous la comprenez, vous ? Un imbécile amoureux comme Potter ne rechigne pas à se faire traiter comme un moins que rien, quitte à la combler et à la rendre heureuse, mais non… cela ne semble pas lui suffire... Une véritable princesse, voilà ce qu'elle est. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle en est elle-même amoureuse. Alors que nous… nous… »

Les adolescentes surprirent une larme se déverser lentement sur la joue d'Ella, tandis que sa voix commençait à trembler. Cette histoire avec Evans lui faisait dont autant d'effet ? Les filles haussèrent un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

Vickie fit un pas en avant, tendit le bras vers elle mais Cassiopée l'empoigna, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. La brune lui lança un regard désapprobateur et elle renforça sa poigne, ne comptant pas la laisser la réconforter. D'un regard électrique, la jeune fille lui fit comprendre sa pensée et les yeux de Vickie s'arrondirent, laissant place à la réalité. Un Serpentard n'est pas conciliant. Un Serpentard n'est pas altruiste. Un Serpentard n'est pas faible.

La voix d'Ella se brisa dans la salle, et interrompit le silence ;

« Nous sommes condamnées à épouser un homme avec de la chance ou non, un homme que l'on nous impose égoïstement sans aucune ombre de sentiments. »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec violence, et un bon nombre d'élèves venant de terminer de dîner entra dans un brouhaha fracassant et migraineux. Dans la foule composée de ses camarades, elles aperçurent Ella, se retournant gracieusement et fuyant dans le dortoir, à l'abri des regards.

**_« Il faut cultiver l'indifférence et non la différence. »_**

* * *

**BB** : Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué qu'effectivement il s'agit plus d'un groupe de " copines " que d'amies très proches, étant donnée que j'ai construit leurs relations en fonction de leur maison, soit Serpentard. Je ne pensais pas que cela se verrait autant dès le premier chapitre ^^, je suis donc agréablement surprise de ta remarque ! Merci de ta review, et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

C'est très rapidement que je poste le deuxième chapitre, étant consciente que l'on ne peut pas juger d'une fiction avec un chapitre et un prologue uniquement. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le troisième chapitre, le week-end prochain, peut-être, le temps de le corriger entre mes cours. Mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine.. en espérant faire au plus vite et maintenir un rythme pas trop irrégulier ! (Il s'agit d'un de mes challenges.. lol)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis, qui m'encourageront énormément ! :*

* * *

**Perdre **

**Chapitre Deux**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

La douce brise qui s'éleva dans l'air vint lui offrir une légère caresse sur le visage, fit virevolter lentement quelques mèches de ses cheveux et la fit lâcher un soupire d'aise. Cassiopée ferma les yeux comme à son habitude afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment, la tête penchée en arrière et le vide s'installant dans son esprit. Depuis son enfance, il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs heures ainsi, à écouter la valse mélodieuse du vent qui allait-et-venait en lui chatouillant les tympans. Elle posa dans l'herbe sèche le livre de Divination qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire quelques minutes plus tôt, préférant s'allonger sur le dos et se laisser aller à l'écoute de son compagnon de solitude.

La solitude. Chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, notamment ces temps-là.

Une voix retint son attention, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et l'arrachant à contrecœur de son occupation. Elle aperçut la silhouette chétive, ainsi que les cheveux noirs de Vickie, et elle poussa un nouveau soupire. N'était-elle pas censée réviser avec son camarade d'_Arithmancie_ à la bibliothèque ?

« Lupin avait à faire, commença la jeune fille comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son amie. Pourquoi t'évertues-tu à passer ton temps libre seule ? Lolita se plaint de ne pas t'avoir vue de l'après-midi ! »

Cassiopée leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, ces moments en solitaire ne regardaient qu'elle. Elle sentit du mouvement à son côté et en déduit que Vickie venait de s'asseoir à son tour dans l'herbe.

« Bon… que se passe-t-il, encore ? Pourquoi tant de silence et d'absence ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'apprécier la tranquillité ? _Demanda Cassiopée, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres_

- Oh, évidemment. Cependant, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. La façon dont tu fuis les autres en ce moment n'est pas naturelle du tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

- J'insinue que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce qui te perturbe_, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton accusateur._

- Tu ne le sais que trop, _soupira Cassiopée._

- Oh… gémit son amie, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir. J'avais presque oublié… »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies, et le vent parut soudainement froid pour Cassiopée. Froid, comme son cœur depuis quelques jours. Vickie était effectivement sa meilleure amie, et l'une des seules à savoir ce détail –futile ? – de son existence. Devait-elle lui en vouloir de l'oublier ?

« Tu sais…_ hésita cette dernière,_ tu devrais essayer de vivre davantage dans le présent.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, à ton avis ? _Répondit la jeune fille quelque peu agacée, avant de se relever afin de planter son regard dans celui de Vickie_. »

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer était agressif, et elle s'en voulut presque. Depuis quand était-elle devenue ainsi ? Depuis quand cette attitude qui lui était autrefois amère et impensable s'était-elle installée de façon aussi naturelle, au point qu'elle n'eût plus à l'imiter vainement ?

Vivre dans le présent. Cela aussi, elle ne cessait de s'y efforcer et cependant, personne ne le remarquait. Mais comment le pouvaient-ils, après tout ? Eux, qui ne pouvaient réellement connaître ou même comprendre la vie qu'elle menait, ainsi que les ressentiments qui la rongeaient, la détruisaient peu à peu.

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Evan, _commença-t-elle, le ton plus doux._ Mère souhaite organiser un repas concernant l'évènement. Une fois de plus. J'ai parfois cette morose impression que tout cela ne les touche guère. Que je suis la seule à endurer cette effroyable douleur, qui ne cesse de grandir au fil du temps. »

Vickie, pour toute réponse, grimaça et entoura de son bras l'épaule de son amie, geste de réconfort auquel Cassiopée ne répondit pas. Parce que jamais rien ne pourra estomper cette absence qui lui brisait l'être et le cœur.

**~ o ~**

Ella s'assit avec grâce sur son lit sans lâcher l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main, enveloppe qu'elle fixait avec un air grave. L'écriture fine et raffinée au dos, ainsi que le sceau apposé dessus ne lui laissait aucun doute de son contenu, tout comme le hibou qui était venu la lui apporter le matin même tandis qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Pour rien au monde elle aurait souhaité la recevoir si tôt, et pourtant la réalité s'imposait d'elle-même. Cassiopée avait elle aussi reçu une lettre, d'un hibou qu'Ella ne reconnaissait pas comme étant celui de Octans Rosier et Hydra Yaxley–Rosier, ses parents. Et pourtant, l'expression grave qu'avait arborée son amie comme chaque année à cette époque précise lui criait le contraire. Ou alors, avait-elle elle aussi, reçue ce genre de lettre ? Ella l'espérait de tout cœur.

D'une main tremblante, elle décacheta la lettre et la déplia. Parcourant son contenu des yeux, elle se mordait un peu plus les lèvres à chaque nouvelle phrase, en relisait certaines, et arriva à la soigneuse signature de son père, déclarant la fin de son écrit. Elle laissa retomber la lettre dans un soupir de soulagement, et s'allongea sur son lit. Cette épreuve ne serait peut-être finalement pas aussi terrible qu'elle le pensait.

**~ o ~**

« Mais regarde-le un peu, celui-là _! Déclara sèchement James Potter en fusillant un élève de Serdaigle du regard._ Il ne cessera donc jamais de faire de l'œil à ma Lily ? »

Ses amis tournèrent le regard vers le Serdaigle en question, qui était tout comme eux en septième année. Il était adossé au mur de la bibliothèque, non loin d'eux, et semblait en grande discussion avec Lily Evans. L'intéressée lui souriait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait en présence du jeune Potter et, ce dernier s'affaissa sur sa table. Le seul de ses amis qui était alors plongé dans un livre de _Soins Aux Créatures Magiques_ leva les yeux de sa lecture pour observer discrètement un autre élève, cette fois-ci de Serpentard, assis seul à une table isolée.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, _commença-t-il,_ tu n'es pas le seul à désapprouver les intentions de Lynch. »

Il désigna Severus Rogue, et James fronça les sourcils.

« Remus ! Comment peux-tu me comparer à un type aussi ignoble que Servilus ? Je préfèrerais encore ressembler à Lynch, tiens.

- Tu es sûr de toi, là ? _Demanda Sirius Black, narquois, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole face à ce spectacle._

- Bon, peut-être pas,_ reconnu James en grimaçant._ Mais Lynch a au moins pour avantage de ne pas être un Serpentard.

- J'avoue qu'il marque des points sur ce plan-là.

- Tu plaisantes ? _Marmonna James,_ je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à fréquenter Slughorn.

- Je ne la fréquente pas,_ répliqua Remus_, vexé, nous travaillons juste ensemble dans certains cours. Mais dis-moi, où est passé ta chère Dawkins ?

- C'est déjà trop, _dit Sirius d'un ton méprisant en jetant un nouveau regard vers Rogue._ Ces sales serpents sont tellement… vils. Concernant Dawkins, James a décidé de rompre apparemment.

- Je pense que tu te focalises trop sur la haine que tu voues à ta famille, _se risqua Remus, regrettant presque ses propos._ Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme Rogue ou encore Regulus… Slughorn est une fille très intelligente, et sociable.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer ce nom !

- Très intelligente et sociable,_ se moqua James,_ rien de plus ?

- Elle est mignonne. »

Les trois amis regardèrent Peter, choqués de sa remarque, alors que celui-ci était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce moment.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça,_ ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise, gêné._

- Tu viens de prétendre qu'une Serpentard est à ton goût !

- J'ai dit « mignonne », pas à mon goût ! _Répliqua-t-il, offusqué._

- C'est la même chose, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible dans le fait de trouver une Serpentard plutôt jolie ?_ le questionna Remus, amusé de la situation._

- D'après toi, voir un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble serait peut-être bien vu ? _Ajouta Sirus, quelque peu ironique. _»

Sous le regard appuyé de Remus, James secoua la tête de gauche à droite, donnant raison à Sirius. Ce fut au tour de Remus de lever les yeux au ciel, et il se tenta de se plongea de nouveau dans son bouquin. Un silence prit place, très vite brisé par James.

« Et sinon, tu la trouves comment physiquement, Slughorn ? »

Remus soupira, et ferma d'un geste las son manuel. Ne cherchant pas à le ranger, il le laissa sur la table et sortit de la bibliothèque sous les yeux amusés de ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient doués d'un certain don pour l'énerver, parfois, et il préférait de loin dans ces moments-là les laisser caqueter ensemble, plutôt que défendre sa cause.

« Vous croyez qu'elle lui plait ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sirius, mais en tout cas, s'il se trouve être réellement proche d'elle, je ne serais pas contre le fait qu'il puisse me présenter Lolita Rosebury.

- Je croyais qu'un Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec un Serpentard, ou même le trouver à son goût,_ lui lança James._

- Ce n'est pas une sang-pur,_ répondit Sirius de mauvaise foie._ Ca ne compte pas. »

**~ o ~**

« Cassiopée ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune Rosier se retourna et aperçu Lolita, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ca fait un moment que je te cherche ! Où étais-tu ? »

L'absence de réponse de son amie qui s'évertuait à la fixer d'un regard morne et vide inquiéta la jeune fille, qui s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

Un grand silence s'installa, et le sourire de Lolita se fana aussitôt. Son amie affichait un air absent, et détourna les yeux au moment où d'autres Serpentards arrivèrent derrière elle. Lolita n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Cloé Greengrass, la cousine de Cassiopée, ainsi que ses chères amies Dalia Nott, et Petra Bulstrode, qui lui avait très généreusement recouvert les cheveux de cette ignoble substance verte la veille.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction si froide de son amie, elle resserra la pression qu'exerçait sa main sur son épaule. Geste que Cassiopée stoppa net en s'arrachant de cette démonstration affective, lui tournant le dos et déclarant haut et fort de façon à ce que chaque personne présente dans le couloir puisse l'entendre :

« Ne me touche pas, sang-de-bourbe. »

Lolita resta électrisée à l'entente de ce surnom empli d'amertume et de déshonneur, abasourdie. Comment sa propre amie pouvait-elle lui dire une telle chose ? Elle jeta un regard à Cloé Greengrass, qui souriait avec une telle satisfaction que cela en dégouta la jeune fille. Elle aperçut non loin Vickie et Ella, l'une tout aussi scandalisée, l'autre impartiale. Et c'est dans un dernier regard que lui lança Cassiopée qu'elle se détourna. Regard à la fois rempli de haine et d'affliction.

**~ o ~**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lolita entra dans la chambre, et, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Ses prunelles se perdaient pensivement dans le noir, scrutant chaque recoin avec peine de par le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce. Son regard s'attarda sur le lit situé à sa gauche, vide, et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui se crispèrent de façon amère. Si Lolita avait mis tant de temps à rejoindre son dortoir, c'était pour éviter de la croiser. Elle avait donc fait en sorte d'arriver assez tard, de façon à ce que son amie soit endormie. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas encore rentrée au dortoir. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle, qui respectait si droitement les règles de l'Ecole, et qui ne dépassait donc jamais le couvre-feu. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Son soupir résonna dans la pièce, et une tête se leva de son oreiller. Vickie, l'air fatigué, marmonna d'un ton autoritaire, en bonne préfète-en-chef qu'elle était :

« C'est à cette heure que tu vas te coucher ? »

Voyant le pâle sourire qu'affichait Lolita pour réponse, elle arqua un sourcil, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux en bataille. Son amie ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et pouffa.

« Bon sang Vickie, tu prépares déjà Halloween ou quoi !? Dois-je te rappeler que les vacances ne débutent que demain ?

- Ah ah ah ! Je suis actuellement morte de rire Lolita Rosebury, vraiment ! Tu as un sens de l'humour à en tuer le Baron Sanglant une seconde fois.

- As-tu au moins vu ta tête ?_ Insista Lolita toujours amusée_

- Je me fiche bien de ce à quoi je peux ressembler,_ râla Vickie en levant les yeux au ciel_ »

Elle se laissa choir sur son oreiller en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles, - ce qui n'en amusa que d'autant plus son amie -, avant de se relever en sursaut. Elle examina le seul lit vide de leur dortoir, et s'indigna :

« Où est Cassiopée !? »

A l'entente de ce nom, Lolita afficha un air grave et haussa les épaules. Vickie se radoucit, se rappelant e la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir…_ commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par la blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux._

« Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Lolita…

- Depuis combien d'années me fait-on ressentir à quel point je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison ? Que mon sang est impur ?

- Mais ce sont des idiots et…

- Tu es une sang-pur, et tu n'es ni idiote ni cruelle pour autant.

- Ella et Cassiopée non plus ne sont pas… »

Sous le regard appuyé de son amie, Vickie ne termina pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était vrai qu'Ella n'était pas la personne la plus proche de Lolita depuis ces six années passées à Poudlard. Mais en était-elle pour autant méchante avec elle ? La blonde venait de la famille Malefoy, soit d'une famille où le lien du sang était très prisé. Mais elle n'avait pour autant jamais fait une quelconque remarque désobligeante à Lolita.

Cassiopée, quant à elle, fut très proche de Lolita l'année d'avant. Elle semblait ne pas prêter attention au statut de son sang – sa mère étant une moldue –, et l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était. Il était donc évident que la jeune fille avait été blessée par les paroles de son amie quelques heures plus tôt.

« Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela peut faire… _avoua Vickie_. Mais Cassiopée, contrairement aux autres, est ton amie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait pu réellement penser ce qu'elle a dit.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait dans ce cas ?_ Demanda Lolita d'un ton sarcastique, pas le moins du monde convaincue._

- Cassiopée traverse un moment difficile, actuellement, _murmura d'une voix faible la troisième personne présente dans le dortoir._

- Est-ce une raison pour dire de telles choses ?_ Répondit Lolita._ Ella, es-tu certaine que l'on peut tout excuser lorsqu'une personne vit des moments difficiles ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, _déclara Ella_, ni moi, ni Vickie, d'ailleurs. Si tu savais à quel point Cassiopée peut souffrir actuellement.

- Pas plus que les autres années…_ rechigna Lolita, ne comprenant pas._

- Si tu savais…

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup là-dessus,_ devina Vickie quelque peu jalouse. »_

Cassiopée était sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant d'autant de choses qu'Ella ? Faisait-elle plus confiance à la Malefoy, à présent ? La blonde devina ses pensées, et la rassura :

« Ce n'est pas elle qui me raconte ce qui lui arrive actuellement. Je te rappelle que ma famille et la sienne sont plus ou moins proches sur certains points. Et moins vous en saurez, mieux vous vous porterez, je peux vous l'assurer… »

La voix d'Ella s'éteignit sur la dernière phrase. Ses amies ne devaient pas savoir quel avenir les attendait, pour toutes les deux. Jamais elles ne le comprendraient, ni ne l'accepteraient.

**« Les apparences qu'on sauve ne font que masquer la vérité. »**

* * *

**cheapxsmile : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaira! :)

**BB : **Tu es sur la bonne voie en ce qui concerne les personnages, pour Ella je ne dirais rien mais tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir haha :p mais concernant Cassiopée oui, Evan est son frère! Et oui, la famille Rosier joue beaucoup sur la personnalité de Cassiopée, et de même tu ne tarderas pas à en découvrir la raison! Merci encore pour tes reviews!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

Oui j'avais dit que je publierais le nouveau chapitre ce week-end. Mais ayant eu le temps de le relire et le corriger, je me suis dit pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de mon temps libre pour avancer là-dessus ^^

J'essayerais donc de revoir le Chapitre 4 pour ce week-end. En attendant, j'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plus ou moins plu ! ^^

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir mis à part merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews, qui me sont précieuses ! Alors pour le moment,** merci à BB, Ibuiltahome, cheapxsmile et Briseis Black ! **

Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs ! :*

* * *

** Perdre**

**Chapitre Trois**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Cassiopée leva la tête vers le ciel, et les étoiles dansaient avec grâce et harmonie devant ses yeux. Il fut un temps où avec son frère, elle observait les étoiles, cherchant du regard les diverses constellations. Elle aimait se perdre à la fois dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation, le ciel noir et magnifiquement étoilé la faisant perdre pied et quitter ce monde qu'elle haïssait tant. Son monde. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ?

La tour d'astronomie était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus chez elle. Là, personne ne venait l'ennuyer pour une quelconque raison, et elle était libre de rêver comme elle l'entendait. Libre d'être elle. Uniquement et tout bonnement elle.

Ses doigts, qui tenaient la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même, se crispèrent dessus. Dans quelques heures, elle serait dans le train. Dans quelques heures, elle rentrerait chez elle. Dans quelques heures, le cauchemar allait commencer.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter, et, l'entendant de plus en plus proche, elle tourna le dos à l'inconnu, n'étant pas d'humeur à une quelconque altercation. Elle entendait le souffle derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait nulle envie de connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant, qui, quelques mètres plus loin, s'appuya tout comme elle à la rambarde. Elle risque tout de même un regard dans sa direction, du coin de l'œil, et ferma les yeux à la vue du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il avait évidemment fallut qu'il s'agisse d'un Gryffondor. Elle soupira intérieurement avant de se détourner, et, lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans le but de quitter les lieux, la voix de l'inconnu se leva :

« Ta présence me dérange aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis détourné en te voyant.»

Cassiopée se stoppa sous le timbre méprisant qu'avait employé le Gryffondor, et, sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur, elle déclara à son tour sur le même ton :

« Comme si ta simple et misérable présence me dérangeait. Je ne suis pas comme vous, les lionceaux puérils, qui ont pour seule occupation de haïr ma noble maison.

- C'est qu'elle a de la répartie, la vipère_, ricana le « lionceau »_. Ne fais pas trop ta maligne Rosier.

- Qui entre nous fait le malin dis-moi… Black ? »

La voix de Cassiopée fut emplie de dégout lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du garçon, et elle se tourna vers lui afin de lui lancer une œillade courroucée. Lui-même la regardait, avec ce petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un Serpentard. Ce sourire si détestable et abject. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« J'ai comme une petite envie de te faire ravaler ton sourire méprisable, Black. Ne me tente pas à abîmer ton beau visage.

- Tu me trouves beau, Rosier ? _Demanda-t-il, railleur_.

- Si tu étais un Serpentard, tu serais presque à mon goût, _répondit Cassiopée sans se laisser déstabiliser._ Comme il est dommage que tu sois un traître à ton sang_… ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire lui aussi sarcastique. »_

La réaction de Black ne se fit pas attendre, et il avança d'un pas furieux vers Cassiopée qui le regardait toujours d'un air triomphant. Il la saisit violemment par l'épaule et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Lui saisissant sèchement le menton de ses doigts, il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Cassiopée et murmura d'une voix froide et emplie d'aversion

« Je préfère être un traître à son sang, comme tu dis, que le misérable toutou d'une infâme famille de Mangemorts »

Il relâcha sa prise, se dégageant, et frotta ses vêtements avec dégout suite au contact qu'il avait eu avec la Serpentard.

« Passe de bonnes vacances, Rosier. »

Le ton glacial et sarcastique de Black fit frissonner Cassiopée, qui ferma les yeux en entendant le claquement des pas du jeune homme qui quittait la tour d'astronomie. Non, décidément, elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez elle, et encore moins passer une semaine avec sa famille.

**~ o ~**

Le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit, et le train se mit péniblement en marche. De nombreux élèves étaient installés dans les compartiments, bien qu'ils restaient moins nombreux que les premiers et derniers jours de leur année scolaire. Parmi eux, Ella, assise sur la banquette du compartiment qu'elle occupait avec Lolita et Cassiopée, souriait. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, l'immense et magnifique manoir des Malefoy, où elle retrouverait sa famille, et surtout son grand-frère Lucius qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quelques mois déjà. Enjouement loin d'être partagé par Cassiopée qui elle aussi risquait de le revoir, celui-ci étant non seulement marié avec sa cousine Narcissa Black, mais aussi l'un des amis les plus proches de son frère Evan.

Elle frissonna en se figurant son frère et sa froideur légendaire. Qu'allait-il trouver à lui dire cette fois-ci ? Avait-il toujours l'idée qu'il lui avait partagée l'été précédent, concernant son futur ? Elle espérait que non.

Revoir sa famille n'était pas la chose que Cassiopée appréciait le plus. Non pas que cohabiter avec ses parents deux semaines lui déplaisaient, mais la présence d'Evan lui faisait froid dans le dos. Bien plus encore que l'idée de partager un repas comme chaque année avec sa famille presque toute entière, dont sa folle furieuse de cousine Bellatrix Black. Si seulement Andromeda n'était pas partie avec un moldu… songea-t-elle, sa cousine si simple et gentille lui manquant lors de cet évènement. Cette cousine qui était la seule à avoir su la réconforter suite au drame. Elle secoue la tête, refusant d'y penser, et préféra entamer la discussion

« Que fais-tu pendant les vacances, Ella ? »

Son amie s'arracha de sa contemplation du paysage, et, risquant une œillade discrète dans la direction de Lolita qui, assise à l'autre bout du compartiment – loin de Cassiopée –, semblait ne pas s'intéresser à autre chose que la lecture.

« Je vais sans doute recevoir de la visite_, commença-t-elle_. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler... Cela fait un moment que Lucius n'est pas revenu à la maison. Et il a une mission à accomplir apparemment, donc je risque certainement de croiser cette personne. »

Cassiopée jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil à Lolita, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Ella venait de lui dire.

« Et je pense profiter de la présence de Lucius au manoir_, ajouta-t-elle_. Il a dit vouloir m'emmener à Paris, dans la célèbre rue sorcière parallèle à la Tour Eiffel. On dit que les robes de sorcières y sont splendides. »

Les yeux d'Ella pétillèrent d'excitation lorsqu'elle prononça ce dernier mot. Elle avait toujours adoré faire les boutiques, plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, à la recherche de la perle rare en ce qui concerne les robes et accessoires. Lorsque Cassiopée avait vu pour la première fois son dressing, elle en était restée bouche-bée. La garde-robe bien remplie de pièces plus belles et rares les unes que les autres étaient l'une des fiertés d'Ella, et elle ne se gardait pas de la montrer au grand public. _Quel dommage de devoir supporter ce stupide uniforme, à Poudlard_, pensait-elle souvent. Mais la semaine qui allait suivre, ses tenues certes très jolies ne suffiraient pas, d'après elle. Elle se devait de sortir le grand jeu. Pour son honneur, sa fierté. Pour elle-même. Elle se devait d'être la femme la plus séduisante possible, si elle souhaitait que tout fonctionne comme elle le souhaitait. Le rendez-vous qui l'attendait en était des plus cruciaux, et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Souriant aux anges, Ella interpella Lolita, la jugeant trop silencieuse à son goût

« Et toi, Darling, qu'as-tu prévu de faire de tes vacances ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, _répondit Lolita s'en décrocher les yeux de son livre._ Je ne vais malheureusement pas faire les boutiques à Paris, moi. »

Cassiopée et Ella se regardèrent avec une grimace. Si elle avait fait attention à ce détail, elle avait probablement écouté le reste de la discussion.

« Tu comptes bien faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, des choses de moldus et de sang-de-bourbe… _déclara Lolita en appuyant sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit ciller Cassiopée._ Sortir en boîte de nuit, aller au cinéma… ah, tiens, je vais au concert de The Clash à Londres avec des amies.

- Le ciné-quoi ? Jamais entendu parler du clash, _répondit Ella en haussant les épaules_. »

Lolita eut un sourire forcé, consciente que les deux autres jeunes filles ne connaissaient rien ni à la culture, ni à la vie moldue. Comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer que The Clash était un groupe de musique punk rock ?

« Laissez tomber, j'imagine de toute façon que tout ceci ne vous intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- A quoi cela vous avancerait, de savoir ce qu'est le cinéma ou encore à quoi sert une boîte de nuit ? Je vous imagine mal ressortir ce que je vous aurais appris à vos parents. »

Lolita était loin d'avoir tort, et Ella et Cassiopée ne le savaient que trop. Non pas que la vie de Lolita ne les intéressaient pas. Mais si par mégarde l'une d'elles sortait un mot inconnu et sonnant un peu trop parasite au goût de leur famille, elle le payerait cher.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet qui semblèrent interminables pour les jeunes filles, le train arriva en gare et s'arrêta en voie 9 ¾. Ella, tout sourire, souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses deux amies et fila très rapidement. Cassiopée, tant qu'à elle, semblait retarder le moment où elle descendrait du train, c'est pourquoi Lolita, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec elle, se saisit de sa lourde valise qu'elle traina derrière elle en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'elle peinait à soulever ses bagages pour descendre du train, une voix masculine retint son attention.

« Un coup de main peut-être, Rosebury ? »

Lolita se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sirius Black et James Potter, qui lui souriaient. Autant de gentillesse de la part de ces deux-là ? Elle trouva cela étrange et préféra se méfier.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir, Black ?

- Ne crois pas que je te propose de l'aide par sympathie_, rit-il,_ mais tu nous bloques le passage. »

Lolita rougit, se trouvant stupide d'avoir pensé une seule seconde que ces types pouvaient être aimables. Elle se tapit contre le mur de façon à les laisser passer, et le rire de Black – qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement – résonna dans le train.

« Ce que tu peux être drôle, Rosebury ! »

Il attrapa la hanse de la valise de la jeune fille, la soulevant comme si elle fut aussi légère qu'une plume, et lui fit signe d'avancer. Gênée, elle n'osa pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit et ne se fit pas prier pour descendre du train.

Sur le quai, elle aperçut sans mal sa mère lui faire signe avec un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit. Se retournant pour récupérer son bagage, elle remarqua que ce dernier était posé à terre, sans aucune trace de Black ni même de Potter à l'horizon. Elle arqua un sourcil, dans l'incompréhension. Depuis quand disparaissait-on sans même souhaiter de bonnes vacances aux gens ? Elle souffla bruyamment. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier.

**~ o ~**

Lorsqu'elle fit son premier pas dans le jardin qui entourait le somptueux manoir de la famille Rosier, Cassiopée ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard aux alentours tant elle connaissait par cœur chaque parcelle du terrain. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur l'immense chêne qui trônait au milieu de « l'Eden » - c'est ainsi qu'elle avait surnommé ce jardin toute son enfance – était toujours fidèle à lui-même, fier et droit, les feuilles cependant jaunies par l'automne qui s'installait de plus en plus. Quelques feuilles presque orangeâtre se trouvaient déjà à son pied, et elle fût étonnée que les elfes de maison n'avaient pas encore été chargée de les ramasser une à une.

Petite, elle adorait s'asseoir au pied de cet arbre gigantesque, appuyée contre le tronc, un livre dans les mains. Elle passait des heures à cet endroit, entourée par le silence, le seul son perceptible étant le pépiement des oiseaux et le léger bruissement des feuilles effleurées par le vent.

En ce temps-là, elle était encore présente. En ce temps-là, elles partageaient ces moments de bonheur ensemble, dans l'Eden, au paradis, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les toucher. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser la sérénité, et surtout la complicité qui les liaient. Ensemble, mais aussi à ce lieu magique.

Un raclement de gorge fit sortir Cassiopée de ses pensées, et, n'osant se retourner pour faire face à son frère, elle se hâta vers les premières marches qui menaient à la porte principale au manoir. Elle y entra, suivie d'Evan, et ne parut pas surprise de trouver l'humble demeure silencieuse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, la voix d'Evan s'éleva enfin, tandis qu'il n'avait pipé mot depuis qu'il l'avait accueilli à la gare, sur la voie 9 ¾.

« Père est absent, _déclara-t-il sans prêter réel intérêt à sa sœur._ Mère se trouve dans la bibliothèque, si tu souhaites la voir. »

Cassiopée ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et elle gravit les escaliers en silence. Elle était soulagée du fait qu'il n'ait pas réellement cherché à lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait ni envie de converser avec lui pour quelque raison qu'il soit, ni la force de supporter une quelconque réprimandation de sa part. Car c'était une chose qu'il sembler apprécier depuis quelques mois, la blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi, prenant un agaçant plaisir à lui faire la morale, voir essayer de lui diriger sa vie. Il était son frère, et non son père. Et à l'emploi seul du mot « famille » le concernant, les nausées envahissaient son être.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec négligence, et déposa sa lourde valise sur le plancher qui craqua. Levant la tête, elle se trouva face à son reflet, renvoyé par le grand miroir disposé à côté de sa garde-robe, et elle ne put s'en détacher. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun clair, habituellement lisses, semblaient emmêlés et quelques épis s'imposaient. Son teint, déjà très pâle, était cadavérique et faisait ainsi ressortir les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, la rendant encore moins attirante que d'ordinaire, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira, et se laissa tomber sur son lit qui était bien plus grand que celui de son dortoir à Poudlard. Les baldaquins qui l'entouraient étaient d'un vert semblable à celui de la maison serpentard, et des formes ressemblant à des fleurs – des roses – y étaient brodées d'un fin fil couleur argent. Vert et argent. Les couleurs si prisées par sa famille, comme toute famille de Sang-pur qui se respecte.

Elle roula sur la droite, et tomba nez-à-nez sur un cadre qui renfermait une photo. Son visage se crispa, et elle s'assit sur son lit, s'adossant au mur et ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Prenant le cadre entre ses mains, elle le scruta, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait chaque jour lorsqu'elle était présente au manoir. Sur le cliché magique se trouvaient deux pré-adolescentes. Les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux d'un bleu très clair, toutes deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et semblaient très proches. Cassiopée sourit faiblement à la vue de la photo sur laquelle les deux sœurs s'animaient, se trouvant dans l'Eden, sous le chêne, et dansant ensemble tandis que la neige tombait. Le visage de l'une était lumineux, et exprimait une réelle joie de vivre. Celui de l'autre, quant à lui, affichait certes un sourire similaire à celui de sa jumelle, mais un tout autre sentiment se reflétait dans ses yeux aussi froids que les flocons qui tourbillonnaient. Un sentiment de suffisance semblait se mêler à la crainte.

Une larme perla sur le cil inférieur de Cassiopée, et roula lentement sur sa joue.

Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, cela ferait cinq ans. Cinq ans que sa sœur l'avait abandonnée, cinq ans qu'elle devait supporter seule le poids de son statut de Sang-pur qui pesait sur ses épaules. Cinq longues et insupportables années qu'elle espérait que sa sœur reviendrait, que l'on lui dirait que tout ce temps qu'elle avait vécu en son absence n'était qu'un rêve, ou mieux, une grosse et abominable farce.

Elle reposa avec douceur le cadre à son emplacement, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et sortit de sa chambre avec discrétion. Elle ignorait où se trouvait Evan, et n'avait franchement pas envie de le croiser. Marchant sans se presser et en limitant le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher, Elle atteignit une grande porte à laquelle elle prit le soin de frapper. Un _« entrez »_ franc se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Cassiopée ouvrit la porte.

A l'intérieur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux traits tirés et aux cheveux relevés en un chignon strict leva les yeux de son journal et fixa la jeune fille. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Cassiopée.

- Bonjour, Mère.

- As-tu fait bon voyage ?

- Oui.

- Ton père ne tardera pas à rentrer au manoir. Comment s'est passé le retour avec Evan ?

- Oh_… hésita-t-elle_, plutôt bien, Mère.

- Parfait, répondit la femme avant de se reporter sur son journal. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nous recevons notre humble famille, demain.

- Comment l'aurais-je oublié ? _Souffla la jeune fille à mi-voix_.

- Tu devrais aller voir Evan, _s'enquit sa mère en la regardant par-dessus son journal_. Il doit te parler.

- Puis-je y aller plus tard ?

- Fais comme bon te semble, _dit Hydra Yaxley-Rosier avant de tourner l'une des pages de sa lecture, signe que la discussion était close. »_

**~ o ~**

« Ella ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille reposa le brosse qu'elle tenait dans la main sur sa coiffeuse, se lissa une dernière fois les cheveux de la main et se leva de sa chaise afin de sortir de sa chambre. Elle trouva son frère devant la porte qui lui embrassa le dos de la main.

« Comment se porte ma petite princesse ?

- Allons Lucius, cesse donc de me surnommer ainsi. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

- Effectivement, _constata-t-il en l'admirant_. Ma jeune sœur est devenue une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, avec je l'imagine une foule de prétendants. Je me trompe ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, _répondit-elle._ Mais je n'ai plus à m'en soucier, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma petite sœur serait-elle déjà encline à ce qui l'attend ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Père et Mère cette semaine_, lui confia-t-elle_.

- Si tôt ? Je savais que leur choix avait été fait, mais j'ignorais que les démarches auraient lieu si rapidement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous avons reçu cette lettre, ce matin. Elle t'est destinée_, dit-il en la lui tendant_. Eh bien félicitations, Elianor. Je vais te laisser vaquer à tes occupations, j'ai un hibou à envoyer. »

Ella lui sourit, et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant sa coiffeuse pour reprendre sa mise en beauté là elle s'était arrêtée, elle pensa à ses amies. Devait-elle leur dire pour la lettre ? Ou devait-elle attendre que l'objet soit officiel et se répandre ? Elle craignait leur réaction, et ignorait si elles la comprendraient. La question concernant Cassiopée ne se posait pas, elle-même y étant exposée. Mais Vickie et Lolita ?

Lolita, en tant que Sang-mêlée, ne connaissait pas ce genre de dilemme. Elle devait être, comme la plupart des sorciers comme elle, contre ce genre de pratiques et serait étonnée de voir le bonheur de son amie. La prendrait-elle pour une folle ?

Vickie quant à elle, bien qu'exposée elle aussi à ce problème, était totalement contre, trouvant cela injuste et impensable. Ella se demandait parfois comment son amie allait réagir lorsqu'il s'agirait de son tour.

Elle caressa le dos de l'enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut le corps, et elle sourit en lisant les initiales inscrites en une écriture très raffinée : **_R.L_**

**« Les pires histoires sont des histoires de famille »**


End file.
